


A Viper's Tale

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready Fills Prompts [19]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach has a Forked Tongue, Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Morning Wood, Multi, Napping, Oral Sex, Winter at Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), Witcher Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Cahir isn't so sure it's a good idea for two Vipers to try and spend the winter in the heart of Wolf Witcher territory. But Letho seems to think it's a fine idea, and Cahir trusts Letho, so it's off to Kaer Morhen for the both of them.Little does Cahir know, he's about to get a lot more action than he bargained for this winter.
Relationships: Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach & Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: Bready Fills Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Viper's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a delightful Anon who asked for Viper School Cahir and all of the associated Viper traits. They gave me free rein to make this as porny as I wanted with my favorite little ship, but did request some big brother Letho, so I hope I delivered on both! :)

Spending the winter at Kaer Morhen wasn’t exactly what Cahir had expected when Letho had suggested they take a detour that fall. The two of them had been travelling together through the countryside lately, breaking the usual rule of Witchers taking on the world solo. At the end of the day, who was going to tell them off? They were the last dregs of the Viper school at this point, at least as far as either of them knew. So it made sense to stick together, watch out for each other. No one wanted to be the last of their kind, after all. 

Letho had always looked out for Cahir, too, even back when they were trainees. Something about the skinny little kid from Vicovaro had made Letho want to make sure he didn’t break his own neck doing something foolish. And Cahir, for his part, had gotten used to Letho’s solid (haha) presence nearby. They had each others’ backs, made sure they were both fed and got paid appropriately for their work. What benefited one Viper benefited both, generally. Cahir trusted the man, which was more than he could say for pretty much everyone else on the Continent. 

So when Letho said he knew a place to spend the winter, Cahir hadn’t questioned quite as much as he usually would. Maybe he should have, he thought dimly, looking up at the looming shadow of the ruined Keep and shooting Letho an incredulous glare. Trying to convey with just his eyes the feeling of ‘what the actual fuck, why would we come to the Wolf school, you do know that Witchers don’t generally mingle like this!!’. It was a tall order, but Cahir was sure he could manage with a few more eyebrow wiggles.

Letho simply snorted and smacked him on the back, his wide palm taking up quite a bit of real estate. “Listen, I know it’s fucked up. But I’ve stayed here before, and the Wolves aren’t as bad as all the stories say. They don’t even slobber as much as you’d think.” He explained with a grin. 

And okay, Cahir was aware the Letho and Geralt were friends. So it wasn’t  _ totally _ out of the blue. Just sort of. He walked into the Keep like it was an enemy encampment, totally on edge and ready to take a swing at anyone who tried to do something he didn’t like - Witcher or no. He couldn’t imagine the Wolf Witchers would be entirely pleased to see another school just wandering in like this either.

As it turned out, Cahir had never been more wrong in his entire life. To his utter surprise, not only were the four Witchers staying in the castle completely at ease and welcoming, but there were already two other Witchers from different schools there. A Cat with a lazy grin watched the two of them from a high-up turret as they walked into the main courtyard, and a graceful Crane was running circles around Geralt on the balance beams. Letho seemed to be familiar with at least one of them. Maybe there was more to Letho than Cahir had initially guessed…

Sure, there were rules - no weapons except in the training courtyard, no fighting except in the training courtyard (yes, Lambert, this means you), and checking in before you joined anyone already using the hot springs. Cahir sat at the dinner table and tried to digest this radical new change in worldview as he watched his new compatriots. It was difficult to just relax and eat dinner, but everyone else seemed to be managing just fine. He supposed he had always been a little more high-strung than even his fellow Witchers. 

Letho sat next to him, a comforting presence as always, chatting and laughing casually with Geralt. The Crane Witcher who was always by Geralt’s side, Jaskier, was trying to listen to two conversations at once and clearly not doing too well. Cahir didn’t blame him - the conversation at the other end of the table between the two Wolves Eskel and Lambert, and the single Cat Aiden, was raucous as anything Cahir had ever heard in a seedy tavern. Vesemir, the head of the Wolf school, had a look on his face that told Cahir he was unfortunately very very used to this sort of behavior. Which begged the question - was hosting a Cat in their midst so normal that it had become mundane now? Or had the two Wolves already had this kind of energy before? 

Cahir couldn’t help but let his own attention drift towards those three. There was a certain intriguing energy they had together...A feeling of comfort that Cahir found both interesting and frightening at the same time. He told himself he was keeping an eye on them for the sake of his own safety, but that was a lie he stopped believing himself after the first few weeks. Because truly, after the first few uncomfortable starts and stops, it became clear that Letho had been right: it was safe here. Cahir and Letho were given their own rooms in their own little tower, and treated with the same respect (or lack thereof, in Lambert’s case) as all of the other inhabitants. Cahir found himself slowly beginning to relax and enjoy the casual atmosphere of a Keep full of people who truly understood one another like no one else.

It wasn’t just the atmosphere of the people, either, that had Cahir letting his guard down. It was the literal atmosphere - Kaer Morhen enjoyed an incredibly high amount of sun in the winter, when snow clouds weren’t blotting it out, and Cahir was in heaven. There were certain...quirks that came with the Viper school mutagens, and the urge to bask was absolutely one of them. He usually kept it under wraps because he couldn’t afford to let himself be vulnerable like that, not even with Letho watching over him. But here, in the safety of the Keep, with the warm sun heating up the stones…

Cahir finally gave in on one very sunny day after a hard morning of training, sneaking away from the enthusiastic tussling of the Wolves and the amused glances of the Cat. He had grown fairly comfortable around the others, but he didn’t particularly want them to see this. It was hardly dignified for a grown man to sprawl out on the floor of one of the towers, a quiet groan of satisfaction escaping. His tongue flicked out briefly to taste the warmth of the air, and then Cahir was gone, eyes slipping closed as his body shut down to soak up the rays of the sun.

He was so asleep that he didn’t notice the hushed whispers and stumbling steps of two Wolves falling over each other as they tried to be stealthy. They bundled in on either side of him, the pack instinct naturally taking over. If their friend was laying on the floor, why wouldn’t they? And anyways, Lambert and Eskel had been more than eager to find an opportunity to get a little closer to their handsome new guest. Dozing, Lambert wasn’t surprised at all when Aiden padded quietly up the stairs and joined them too. At first, of course, he was several feet away from the rest of the pile, curled up on his own. But before long he was comfortably sprawled across Lambert’s chest, the slow rise and fall lulling him into a much nicer nap.

Cahir may have been oblivious to his new nap partners, but his body certainly wasn’t. He had been diligently avoiding the obvious fact that there were some very attractive men here in the Keep, because an awkward crush was about the last thing he needed. It was clear that the other three had some kind of understanding or bond, and his rational mind knew any move on his part would probably be met with resistance and anger. Best not to ruin his stay by offending half of his hosts. 

Luckily for everyone involved, his rational mind wasn’t working right now. So the smell and feel of being sandwiched so close together...well, it led to some very pleasant dreams. The kind that had him subconsciously swiveling his hips, lips parted in soft little pants. It wasn’t unusual for basking sessions to have an  _ enjoyable _ quality to them, so Cahir didn’t think anything of it when he finally woke up to find himself hard already, cock pressing insistently against his pants. That was normal, he’d either jerk himself off or just lay still for a while longer and wait for it to go away.

What was distinctly not normal was the fact that his little problem was pressed firmly against someone’s hip. And that someone was a drowsily yawning Eskel. Oh fuck. 

Cahir’s mind immediately set to racing with panic as he tried to figure out just how he had gotten himself into this situation, and more importantly, how he was going to get out of this. He didn’t have much time to consider before Eskel was letting out a soft chuckle, voice still thick and heavy with sleep as he spoke.

“Looks like you’re enjoying the puppy pile.” He drawled, and his tone was pretty much the opposite of what Cahir had expected - all warm teasing and no judgement or revulsion at all. Reaching across them, Eskel prodded gently at Lambert, saying “Wake up and smell the horny, Lamb.” 

Catching Cahir’s wide and confused expression, Eskel seemed to remember himself, clearing his throat and explaining “I mean, if you’d prefer to go take care of that yourself that’s fine but we’ve found there’s nothing better after a nice nap than a good lazy fuck.” 

On cue, Lambert snuffled awake and instinctively pressed closer to Cahir. “Somebody’s horny?” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes awkwardly but with some enthusiasm. 

Cahir twisted to look between Eskel, who was smiling encouragingly, Lambert, who was blinking at him with a hopeful expression, and a very smug Aiden. The Cat looked like a man who had already enjoyed a few post-nap fucks, and was looking forward to getting exactly what he wanted in the next few minutes. It was absolutely mad, Cahir thought dimly, completely out of the ordinary for Witchers to so easily fall in bed with one another. 

And yet.

And yet, here they all were, and Cahir was leaning forward, and Eskel’s lips tasted like sunshine and woodsmoke, and it was perfect. 

Eskel groaned happily against Cahir’s lips, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head and keep him close. That lazy confidence meant that Eskel wasted very little time in licking his way into Cahir’s mouth, where he was met with something that had him moaning and pressing infinitely closer. When they finally parted, Eskel’s chest was heaving and his golden eyes were blown wide with lust.

“Holy fuck. Vipers really do it better, huh?” He asked breathlessly, and Cahir couldn’t help a smug swipe of his forked tongue across his lips. He’d had partners be grossed out by it before, but Eskel at least seemed more than into this particular mutation. And judging by the muted gasp from behind him, Lambert was more than on board with this new development too. Cahir turned, and suddenly he was being very enthusiastically kissed by the youngest wolf. Their kiss was more desperate, more sloppy, but no less enjoyable. Lambert was moaning into Cahir’s mouth the whole time, and it became very obvious very quickly when they separated why that was - Aiden already had Lambert’s cock in his mouth.

How someone could look smug while they were sucking dick, Cahir didn’t know. But Aiden managed, somehow. The sight of his lips stretched around Lambert, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed around the shaft...it was unfairly hot. Cahir’s mouth watered, and he turned back again to find Eskel palming himself through the linen cloth of his pants. That just wouldn’t do. Crawling into the space between those muscular thighs, Cahir settled in and freed Eskel’s cock with shaking fingers. And fuck, what a cock it was - exactly what he had expected from a great big Wolf like this. 

Cahir wasted no time in getting his mouth around the tip, forked tongue flicking over the slit in a move that made Eskel’s hips buck of their own accord. Confident in his jaw’s ability to stretch, Cahir breathed in through his mouth and took that incredible cock all the way down to the root, swallowing around the bulge in his throat and groaning at the wash of salt against his tongue. He let himself get lost in sucking Eskel off, the weight of him almost comforting, Cahir’s mind wandering into heat and pleasure without any urgent need on his part to get off. 

Above him, Cahir could hear Eskel and Lambert whimpering and moaning, each one lost in their own haze of pleasure. There was a tiny stab of jealousy as Lambert came first, his voice rising in pitch as he cried out for Aiden, but Cahir reminded himself that he had started later, and at a disadvantage. Not  _ that _ much of a disadvantage, clearly, as all too soon Eskel was doubling over, one big broad palm pressing just right against the back of Cahir’s neck so he could do nothing but swallow down every pulse of spend, trapped and loving it. 

It was only after Cahir sat up and took in Eskel’s glassy eyed satisfaction, and the way Aiden was calmly cleaning Lambert’s still-softening cock with his tongue, that his own arousal hit him like a punch to the gut. He  _ needed _ to get off, his erection hard and wanting, and Cahir fumbled awkwardly on his own until suddenly there were cool, strong hands guiding him, giving him that first delicious press of friction. He buried his face in the crook of Aiden’s shoulder as the Cat fisted both of their cocks together, slick with precome, setting a quick pace that had both of them moaning in synch. They moved together, quick and desperate and building up to that final tense moment where Cahir felt everything draw tight with pleasure, mess coating Aiden’s hands and both of their stomachs. 

They collapsed down together, falling into the waiting arms of two Wolves who were more than eager to pull them close and nuzzle against sweaty skin, pressing gentle kisses and murmuring soft words of praise. Cahir didn’t realize his eyes had been closed until he opened them, blinking lazily as he took in the sight of the four of them tangled together. The sun was starting to set, but the stones were still pleasantly warm, and aside from the sticky mess Cahir found he was still terribly comfortable. 

“You were right.” Cahir murmured, and from behind him Eskel rumbled a curious “About what?” 

“I did enjoy the puppy pile.” Cahir replied with a warm chuckle, “Maybe Wolf Witchers do it best, if this is what you get up to after every single nap.” He had a feeling that wintering at Kaer Morhen just got a lot more enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading :D tbh, this one fought me a bit because it felt like a story that could easily be several chapters long lol, investigating all of their different habits at KM and how they all get along. But I wanted to actually publish it in a timely fashion so I had to rush my brain a bit XD I hope it still came out enjoyable.
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
